1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns electronic devices having a man-machine interface for the display of information and/or status and for the receipt of information and/or control. The present invention more particularly concerns man-machine interfaces where cost and/or physical size constraints limit the display size to a few words or lines, and where, for the same constraints, a full user keyboard is impractical.
2.0